


Cinderella and Rock & Roll

by Lira_Prunus_Grace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella, Alternative Universe (AU), F/F, Modern Cinderella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lira_Prunus_Grace/pseuds/Lira_Prunus_Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nuestra princesa es una chica que odia los lujos, su príncipe es una chica llena de secretos con la que no debería involucrarse, y el hada madrina es el mejor amigo que ayuda a ocultar la identidad de su príncipe. Si, es solo otra alocada historia de Cenicienta. Thaliabeth, Fem-slash AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderella and Rock & Roll

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

Les recomiendo oír  **Rock n Roll**  de Avril Lavigne.

Cinderella and Rock & Roll

Probablemente no debería, se supone que este era el tipo de persona que luego terminaban cometiendo delitos e iban presas; pero por alguna razón Annabeth seguía atenta a ella.

Thalia le intrigaba.

Todo comenzó el día que fue a estudiar a casa de Percy; ella no necesitaba ayuda y sabía que su padre no quería que se anduviera por lo que él llamaba "Barrio de inadaptados"-se alegraba que nunca dijera eso en presencia de su amigo y ella le reprochaba cada vez que lo decía-sin embargo él necesitaba ayuda y como buena amiga, hacía un esfuerzo por más que le quitara la paciencia su TDHA.

_Estaba tratando de explicarle sobre polinomios-por tercera vez-cuando un rugido de una moto hizo que parara súbitamente, entre el hecho de que dudaba que pudiera oírle y que tuvo curiosidad de que podría ser, porque parecía que había aparcado frente de la casa._

_De repente, abriendo de la puerta entro una chica alta y de complexión delgada aunque no delicada, aun con la chaqueta de cuero que traía se notaba que hacia ejercicio; se quitó el casco, pasando una mano por su cabello para despeinarlo notándose los pinchos negros y azules del peinado corto, tenía los labios pintados de violeta y la piel blanca, notándose más por sus pecas nariz y los ojos azul eléctrico. Aparte de la chaqueta traía una camisa de rayas azul marino y negro, con unos jeans oscuros, botas militares, cinturón con cadenas colgando y guantes de red sin dedos. En realidad, no era tan raro que Percy se juntara con gente de esa pinta-aunque él era más del tipo entre gamberro y skater-y la rubia no pudo evitar que la voz de su padre se oyera en su cabeza "Ya verás cómo ese tal Percy te mete entre maleantes"_

" _Tengo que estar mal si solo por el aspecto voy catalogando gente" se reprendió para sí. Su amigo por otro lado solo volteo a verla y pareció levemente sorprendido, aunque parecía que actuaba en broma._

—  _Vaya, pensé que volverías más en la noche o bien que no vendrías; suerte que no tenía con quién apostar—una sonrisa ladina y de reto apareció en sus labios. Annabeth tuvo el impulso de hacer una tacleada estratégica; esa chica parecía de las que podía darte una paliza fácilmente y dejarte en el piso sangrando._

—  _No molestes imbécil—se limitó a decir, lanzando el casco al sofá. A pesar de sus palabras y el tono-básicamente, como si te fuera a matar-había un brillo de complicidad en los ojos; como si fuera un juego de ellos insultarse mutuamente. Ella nunca tuvo esa camaradería con nadie ya que se crio en una casa donde se inculcaba el respeto, así que no captaba ese tipo de chistes._

—  _Thalia por favor, sin insultos en casa—se oyó decir suavemente desde la cocina, donde se asomaba la cabeza de Sally que preparaba la cena. La recién llegada no tardo en ablandar el gesto y la chica de los ojos grises no le costó entender porque; Sally era una de las mejores mujeres del planeta, había que ser un completo desalmado para tratarla mal._

—  _Perdón tía Sally—se disculpó la chica, mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón que no estaba muy lejos de la mesa donde ella y Percy estudiaban. "¿Tía?" pensó Annabeth, entre sorprendida y confusa._

_La mujer volteo a ver a su hijo, mandándole una mirada de regaño— Percy, ¿Aun no las has presentado? —si bien le estaba reprendiendo, seguía poseyendo una voz agradable; obviamente no estaba molesta con el chico, solo que como siempre este era algo despistado._

—  _¿Hmm? —miro a su madre, claramente había estado perdido en sus pensamientos. Este pareció aterrizar en tierra cuando su madre con los ojos le dijo "Céntrate niño, céntrate" y luego vio a su amiga— Annabeth, Thalia; Thalia, Annabeth—presento con la mano, mirando a cada una al decir los nombres._

_Thalia por fin reparo en la otra, sin fijarse demasiado por haber estado pendiente de su primo y luego en sus pensamientos. Cuando vio a la chica pareció ponerse en pánico, sobre todo al mirar a su cuello y su oreja._

_Annabeth por otro lado le miraba con curiosidad y algo de extrañeza; un recuerdo parecía estarle picando en el fondo de su cabeza pero por alguna razón algo le decía que no quería revivirlo, como si fuera una mala experiencia. Se sintió un poco ofendida cuando vio a su collar y pareció verla mal; ella traía un dije de estrella plateada, de hecho era un poco del estilo rockero de la mayor, el arete que traía era uno pequeño de lechuza, solo lo llevaba en una oreja; ambos bienes preciados de la rubia._

_La chica del pelo negro salto como resorte, agarrando su casco mientras caminaba hacia la mesa._

—  _Encantada Thalia, soy Annabeth Chase; un gusto—decidiendo no tomarle importancia a lo de la estrella, extendió su mano esperando que la estrechara. Ella solo la miro de arriba abajo._

—  _Thalia—mascullo simplemente, yéndose por la puerta. Annabeth reparo en que en que más que dirigirse hacia ella, iba a la salida. Observo desconcertada por donde se fue, Percy resoplo._

—  _No le hagas caso, así es ella siempre; eh Annabeth, ¿Podrías explicarme…—y así sin más la chica decidió olvidar el asunto, aunque una parte de ella solo se sintió más intrigada por la chica de los ojos azul eléctrico._

_*Un rato después*_

—  _¿No va a abajar? —se preguntó la dueña de la casa. Si bien no tenían mucho dinero, lograron comprar una casa endosada en el centro con lo del seguro de la muerte del papá de Percy-un trágico accidente de avión, y desde entonces el chico no quiere saber de vuelos-Annabeth normalmente en este punto se preguntaría por milésima vez quién fue el idiota que le pareció bien poner casas morochas en pleno centro; pero ahora tenía otras cosas en mente._

_Por alguna razón, no lograba sacarse de la mente esos ojos azules; algo le seguía cosquilleando en la mente y si bien algo dentro de sí decía que era mejor no averiguar, su curiosidad era más grande que eso._

—  _¡Thalia, ven a cenar! —grito el único chico en la casa, asomándose por las escaleras. Su madre le vio con un gesto que estaba entre el reprendimiento y la diversión; conocía bien a su hijo y sabía que este era lo suficientemente vago para desgastarse la voz, no deberían por los vecinos más él seguía en ello._

_Una cosa que adoraba Annabeth era eso; Sally si bien regañaba a su hijo cuando era necesario lo entendía y lo quería tal como era, ella envidiaba a su amigo por vivir en un ambiente relajado con una mamá que le comprendiera._

—  _¡No voy a cenar! —se oyó desde arriba; contrario a la primera frase que dijo nada más llegar sonaba nerviosa, lo que desconcertó a la adolescente. Por lo visto a sus familiares también, viéndose desconcertados._

—  _Bueno, no se le puede obligar—decidió el chico de los ojos verde mar, sentándose en la mesa y agarrando algo de carne._

—  _Le llevare algo más tarde—menciono Sally, sirviéndose aunque no dejando de verse preocupada por su sobrina._

—  _Así que Thalia…no quiero ser metiche pero, ¿Está de visita o algo así? —de hecho, tenía más preguntas; como de donde venía, cuál era la relación con ellos, etc. Ambos se vieron un poco incomodos._

—  _Verás…Thalia es sobrina mía por parte de mi esposo, sus padres estaban divorciados y su esposo tenía la custodia, mi esposo y su hermano no congeniaban así que aunque Thalia y Percy se llevaban bien de pequeños no se veían demasiado—el chico soltó un bufido cuando dijo lo de ser unidos, ella no lo tomo en cuenta—Luego de que su padre murió ella y su hermano menor se mudaron con su mamá, parece que tuvieron algún tipo de problema y bueno…ella se fugó, parece que su madre la hallo unos meses después y por alguna razón no se quedó, creo que hubo una especie de discusión, no estoy muy segura y no quiero abrir alguna herida; hasta donde se estuvo en casas de acogida e iba huyendo de una en estado y estado, finalmente fue a parar aquí y como éramos familia la dejaron con nosotros, por mi parte no tengo ningún problema y espero que Thalia pueda sentirse a gusto con nosotros._

_Annabeth se quedó de piedra al oír la historia. Sin duda tenía demasiados huecos e incógnitas que quería contestar, no obstante sabía que la viuda le conto todo lo que conocía y por una buena razón: sabía que si estaba curiosa indagaría lo más que pudiera, ella y Percy eran amigos desde los doce y en ese tiempo la mujer llego a saber bien el carácter de la muchacha; y prefería abrir la boca a que por su causa su sobrina terminara lastimada._

_Por esa misma razón la rubia decidió no averiguar más; con dudas o sin ellas la historia demostraba que la chica había sufrido mucho y aunque no la conocía no era de las que causaba dolor solo por su capricho. Trato de desviar un poco la tensión._

—  _Y… ¿Estudiara en nuestro colegio? —esto último lo pregunto mirando a su amigo, sin tener el valor de encarar a Sally. Él estaba claramente aliviado por calmar el ambiente._

—  _Si, de hecho estará en nuestro curso; es dos años mayor que nosotros pero por los eh…viajes, se retrasó, así que es posible que tengamos algunas clases con ella—se metió un trozo de bistec al terminar de decir aquellos, probablemente maldiciéndose por tener que mencionar otra vez los problemas de su prima._

" _Prima por parte paterna de Percy, estudia con nosotros, tiene dieciocho y se llama Thalia" recito Annabeth en su mente, recopilando información "Me tendré que conformar con eso"_

A pesar de esas palabras que concienzudamente trato de plantar en su cerebro, seguía teniendo curiosidad.

_Al día siguiente Thalia se incorporó en la escuela; estaban a mitad de año empero Sally logró convencer que la aceptaran-el director era razonable y bueno, no era ciego, aun con su edad ella era bastante guapa y dulce; aunque aseguraba que no tenía nada con el director Blofis-. No se encontró con ella en ninguna clase de los primeros periodos y si los demás lo hicieron no le tomaron importancia; sin embargo en la hora del almuerzo llego el momento._

—  _Chicos—Percy miro a sus amigos, todos estaban sentados en la mesa-suerte que era larga, porque eran un grupo grande-él era el único parado junto con Thalía que estaba al lado— Esta es mi prima Thalia, es una gruñona y una grosera pero se acostumbran enseguida._

—  _Cállate cerebro de algas—respondió la mayor pegándole en el brazo, probablemente con fuerza porque muy a pesar de su orgullo masculino se quejó. Todos rieron al momento; no tardo en que le cayeran bien._

—  _¿Cerebro de algas? ¡Tienes que explicar eso! —decía Leo divertido, con una mirada maliciosa que rápidamente le arranco un gemido de temor al dueño de los ojos verdes; él era el bromista del grupo y siempre que sacaba un cachito de información para molestarlos lo usaba al máximo. Una sonrisa de diablesa se posó en sus labios._

—  _Cuando era niño una vez en la playa se puso a proclamar que era descendiente del Rey Tritón y se puso algas en la cabeza, desde entonces le digo cerebro de algas—relato divertida. Todos estallaron en risas, exceptuando al protagonista de la historia que estaba completamente rojo._

—  _¡Tenía cuatro años! ¿Es que no lo olvidaras nunca?_

—  _Mmm déjame pensarlo…nop—las risas se hicieron más fuertes al decir eso, Percy se lamentaba aún más y ella se limitó a sacarle la lengua. Dejo de ver a su primo que estaba al lado suyo y con la mirada repaso la mesa— Bueno ya saben mi nombre, y como no soy adivina me gustaría que me dijeran su…—paro súbitamente cuando girando la cabeza, vio al frente para notar por fin que allí estaba, aunque parecía fijarse más en Jason—nombre._

_Aunque todos se quedaron extrañados con eso, el chico-aun avergonzado-hizo un gesto con que no le pararan al asunto y moviendo el dedo al lado de su sien concluyo con que estaba loca; por alguna rara razón Thalia no hizo nada frente a esto, puede que no lo notara. Al momento todos se presentaron, la chica dejo de lado su fase bromista mirando empecinadamente su comida como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, murmurando "un gusto" cada vez que alguien acaba su presentación. Parte de la cabeza de Annabeth se debatía entre porque ella no recibió ese trato y la otra mitad preguntándole porque aquello le importaba._

_Jason parecía a ver reaccionado frente a esto; evaluaba a Thalia con la mirada como si le conociera de algo, más no estaba seguro de que. Ella fingía no notarlo, no obstante por un momento Annabeth juraría que esta tenía en su mirada… ¿Dolor?_

—  _¿No nos habremos conocido antes? Yo también soy primo de Percy—a simple vista, no había forma de adivinarlo. Mientras que Percy tenía ojos verde mar y cabello negro con un aire griego-aunque este se partió de risa cuando la rubia le dijo aquello-, Jason tenía el cabello rubio corto y ojos azul cielo, con un aire más bien romano._

—  _No lo creo, yo soy prima materna de él— ¿Perdón? ¿Materna? Según Sally eran primos por parte del padre, dudaba que la mujer se equivocara y hasta donde sabía ella solo tenía un hermano._

—  _¿Materna? Yo soy primo de Percy por ese lado y no te recuerdo de nada—acuso Nico, mirando algo desconfiado a Thalia, Hazel se limitó a agarrarlo del hombro con un gesto de que no metiera presión._

_Ellos eran hermanos por parte del padre; Annabeth no conocía toda la historia, pero sabía que Nico y su hermana Bianca-que ahora se encontraba en un internado becada-eran los hijos del primer matrimonio de su padre, sin embargo ella murió y él se volvió a casar con una madrastra insoportable-que era también su caso casualmente-y Hazel era hija de una amante del papá de Nico, esta murió hace unos pocos años y Hazel se quedó con los Di Angelo aunque conservando el apellido de su mamá. La chica de los ojos grises valoraba que aun así Nico se comportaba bien con la morocha. Justamente, el padre de ambos era el único hermano de la mamá de Percy._

—  _Soy una prima lejana, mis padres murieron y decidieron darme en custodia con Sally—y más mentiras; Thalia dijo eso con algo de rudeza en la voz, a simple vista podía parecer que estaba dolida por el fallecimiento y deseaba ocultarlo, lo que hizo que el menor parara de una vez y todos le dieran una mirada dolida. Annabeth no se lo trago, iba a decir que eso no era cierto y contar lo que oyó de Sally; cuando Percy le observo diciéndole "Déjalo por la paz" ella se quedó sorprendida porque este realmente parecía serio; obviamente sabía algo que ella no más nuevamente no podía preguntar, tanto por el lugar donde estaban como que obviamente su amigo no le diría nada._

_Cambiaron de tema rápidamente; sin embargo Thalia, Annabeth y Jason no dijeron nada en todo el almuerzo, con el primero viéndola repetidas veces y la última haciendo como si no pasara nada._

Obviamente luego de eso surgieron aún más dudas, sin embargo todavía no había respuestas. Las cosas siguieron tornándose raras.

_Entro a biología hablando animadamente con Percy; bueno, de hecho ella hablaba y este "oía" aunque parecía estar desvariando entre escucharla y su mundo. No podían hablar de cualquier cosa, debido a que ella era muy académica y estudiosa-sobre todo con la arquitectura-normalmente podía hablar más fácilmente con Jason ya que este también era bastante aficionado, aunque más que nada con historia- una de las varias razones por las que su padre lo prefería sobre su mejor amigo; sin importar el millar de veces que le aclaro que no salía con Percy._

_Paro súbitamente cuando vio a Thalia al fondo; miraba desde la ventana con audífonos en los oídos y al igual que su primo, se notaba perdida en su mundo. Annabeth se sorprendió así misma cuando al aguzar el oído notó que estaba oyendo rock, probablemente Green day; más lo que le dejo estupefacta fue el hecho de que se encontrara haciéndolo. Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente "Deja de ser entrometida, ni siquiera se digna a mirarte" pensó para sí._

—  _¿Estas bien? —dio un ligero respingo cuando volvió a la realidad, se volteó a ver a su amigo que la miraba como si hubiera perdido un tornillo, lo cual bien podría ser cierto "Deja de pensar tanto en ella" se dijo mentalmente, sonrojándose por la interpretación que se le podía dar a las palabras._

—  _Sí, estoy bien—se limitó a responder sentándose de una vez; el otro le dio una mirada extrañada más le restó importancia y se sentó frente a ella-normalmente escogía los puestos de atrás, no obstante estaban todos ocupados-._

_El profesor llego y las charlas cesaron, el hombre era algo viejo con el pelo caneado y unos ojos oscuros que delataban su aburrimiento, como si quisiera estar en cualquier otro lado y por "obligarlo" a estar allí, al hombre le gustaba hacer miserable sus vidas. Se puso a pasar lista, en ese momento se puso tensa._

" _Por fin sabré su apellido" pensó observando por el rabillo del ojo a Thalia, desde el incidente en el almuerzo quería saber realmente de qué lado de la familia estaba emparentada. ¿Sería Jonhson como el de la familia de Percy? ¿O en el caso de su versión del almuerzo, uno que no conocía?_

—… _Thalia Jackson_

—  _Presente—la mencionada alzo la mano, aunque tenía una mirada tan cansina que parecía aún más aburrido que el profesor; lo que era mucho decir. Eso descoloco a Annabeth._

" _¡¿Jackson?!" pensó confundida. Ese era el apellido de Sally, el mismo que tenía Percy porque al querer pasar página, la mujer cambio los papeles del chico para que este fuera su apellido, en vez del Jonhson que era el original. Con Nico era diferente pues en un ataque de melancolía, su padre se cambió al apellido de su fallecida esposa junto con el de los dos hijos. Básicamente todos los primos tenían apellidos diferentes; y aun así este no estaba en la lista de posibles de la rubia._

—  _¿Jackson? —pregunto la chica a su amigo, reclinándose para hablarle al oído._

—  _No le gusta su apellido original, mi mamá la inscribió con ese nombre—se encogió de hombros como si no le importara; pero ella noto que estaba bastante nervioso._

_Annabeth bufo molesta y se dejó caer en su asiento. El resto del día lo paso con su mente divagando, tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera Thalia y con su mano fingiendo escribir, sin embargo estaba garabateando algo sin prestarle realmente atención. Cuando acabo la clase su mejor amigo tuvo que moverle el hombro para que despertara, y ahí fue cuando noto que estaba dibujando: un iris de color azul eléctrico._

Ciertamente estaba teniendo una clase de obsesión y solo llevaban un día de conocerse, imagínense con el tiempo. Sin embargo, lo que era curiosidad no tardo en tonarse algo más.

_A partir de ese momento Annabeth mantuvo un ojo sobre la chica punk. No le dijo a nadie más sus dudas porque realmente no tenía con quién; Percy probablemente le diría que no se meta más en el asunto, y no quería decirle nada a los demás porque tendría que revelar lo que sabría y lo último que necesitaba es que esta le rompiera las piernas si a quién le conto hablaba más de la cuenta. Thalia no había sido mala con sus amigos y si bien no le dirigía la palabra a ella o a Jason, tampoco les molestaba o parecido; sin embargo ya se notaba que cualquiera que se metiera en su camino terminaría mal._

_La rubia no deseaba ser una acosadora, pero si solo se conformaba con las clases y el almuerzo no lograría nada-había intentado en casa de Percy, empero pasaba olímpicamente de ella-. Por lo cual sin que esta se diera cuenta la seguía de vez en cuando entre clases; sabía que fuera a donde fuera era siempre lejos de todos: los jardines traseros del colegio, la azotea, la biblioteca-cuando llegaba a estos lugares se detenía, estando lo suficientemente solos para que se notara su presencia-. Una que otra vez le pidió a su chofer que siguiera su moto, ella parecía ir al mismo lugar siempre: una cafetería/bar donde tocaban música de rock pesado, trabajaba allí como camarera, un detalle que por lo visto no se lo dijo ni a su tía o su primo._

_Trataba de ser discreta, cosa que no siempre funcionaba. En sus cuadernos-básicamente, el que tuviera a la mano-anotaba todos los avances que hacía, en las clases no se centraba mucho haciendo esquemas sobre lo que sabía o dibujando, la protagonista era obvia: Thalia. Hazel, Reyna y Piper ya habían notado que algo pasaba y trataban de que hablara o al menos desistiera, no las escucho y fue más precavida. Sus notas habían bajado y su padre que no solía encontrar tiempo para ella había hecho un par de huecos solo para regañarla, lo que le traía sin cuidado._

_Ya no solo era el misterio que la rodeaba, o la parte de su mente que hacía que le diera curiosidad/tratara de alejarla-lo que solo hacía que se preguntara aún más-. Había algo en ella; su porte firme que le llamaba la atención, su aura fuerte que doblegaba a otros, sus ojos fríos y determinados en guardar un secreto que locamente quería saber; algo en Thalia le atraía, lo suficiente para que dejara la cordura de lado y se concentrara en esta._

_Estaban en hora libre-un profesor donde ambas compartían clase no vino-y en ese momento la metalera decidió ir a la biblioteca. A diferencia de las otras veces, Annabeth le siguió; no había hecho ningún progreso últimamente y tenía que salir de esa mala racha._

_La mayor parecía saber exactamente lo que quería; se dirigido al área de literatura y agarro un libro-Drácula de Bram Stocker por lo que alcanzo a leer-y se sentó en una de las mesas comenzando la lectura. La rubia se posiciono detrás de ella con un librero interponiéndose, había apartado algunos libros haciendo que pudiera observarla; pasaron unos minutos hasta que algo inesperado paso._

—  _¿Sabes…? Para una disléxica no es fácil leer, y más cuando alguien te está mirando, no tienes idea como incomoda—aunque estaba de espaldas y lo decía en un tono tan relajado, la menor se tensó como si de repente tuviera un tubo en vez de espalda; ¿Cómo diablos la noto?_

_La bibliotecaria reprendió a Thalia, haciéndole un gesto de que guardara silencio-no es que pudiera ser total en un lugar como ese, no obstante como estaban en horas de clase había poca gente allí-esta no le hizo caso y se volteó viendo directamente a sus ojos grises, con una ceja enarcada y una mirada algo aburrida._

—  _¿Cómo me viste? —fue lo primero que pregunto Annabeth luego de salir de su escondite y sentándose al lado de Thalia, susurrando para no molestar a nadie. La otra parecía divertida ante eso._

—  _No eres exactamente disimulada, ¿Lo sabías? —se burló con los ojos chispeantes de diversión, lo que hizo que brotara algo de cólera a la rubia. Seguido de esto se sintió un poco estúpida; se suponía que solo la investigaba, no debería importarle lo que piense de ella._

_Por más obvio que fuera para sí misma el hecho de que le llamaba la chica, seguía negando con que solo estaba curiosa y que realmente todo aquello que le atraía solo era más ganas de averiguar. Una excusa pobre, pero con la mente donde la tenía ya no importaba._

—  _Vale, ya sabes que soy disléxica; otra cosa más que has logrado averiguar—le devolvió a la tierra esas palabras; congelándose en el acto._

—  _Tú… ¿Tú sabías que te investigaba? —una cosa era notar que tenías a alguien atrás y otra muy distinta era saber que tenías un espía, sobre todo con las demandas sobre acoso. A pesar de ello, la otra no parecía afectada._

— _Como dije no eres muy disimulada, y no es que me pase seguido que la misma limosina me siga varias veces en la misma semana— "O cualquier día" parecía querer agregar. Annabeth quería morirse en el acto de la pura vergüenza; Thalia no la observaba, jugueteaba con las páginas del libro hablando como si nada._

— _Bueno… ahora que sabes que te vigilo, ¿Podrías decirme realmente de que parte de la familia de Percy eres? ¿Cuál es realmente tu apellido? ¿Por qué miras así a Jason? —"O a mi" quiso decir, más se mordió la lengua; no deseaba delatar lo importante que era eso. En ese momento se quedó rígida, en sus ojos se veía una batalla de sentimientos, incredulidad, cólera… ¿melancolía?_

—  _Mira—dijo casi escupiendo la palabra, lo que veía ahora en ella era un cabreo del infierno, llegando a temer casi por su vida. Sin embargo algo la freno, como si fuera incapaz de molestarse al mirarla a los ojos; suspiro desviando la mirada—Esas son muchas preguntas y simplemente no es fácil; quédate con lo que sabes de mí, si tanto quieres saber te lo diré algún día, pero comprende: no te conozco de nada, y de repente me vienes a investigar como si fuera una asesina en serie, ¿Cómo esperas que reaccione?_

_Parecía que lo último era una mentira, algo le decía que si la había conocido antes y ella sabía exactamente de dónde; sin embargo si le quedo claro que no le contaría nada. Imitando su gesto suspiro._

—  _De acuerdo—en vez de marcharse como se esperaría, fue hasta su bolso y saco un libro de arquitectura que había estado leyendo últimamente, cerro el bolso y se acomodó en su asiento. La mayor le miro extrañada._

—  _¿Qué haces?_

—  _Tienes razón, no te conozco, así que tendremos que pasar tiempo juntas para conocernos mejor, ¿no? —en ningún momento pareció apartar la vista de su tomo, más por el rabillo del ojo observaba a la otra. Esta le miro incrédula, y luego agarro su propio libro._

—  _Si…tienes razón—se notaba que estaba algo incomoda y aliviada; lo último probablemente porque esta creía que se tragó el anzuelo. O de eso nada, ella sabría de donde se conocían; no obstante era paciente, esperaría hasta el momento indicado._

Después de ello pasaron más tiempo juntas, al principio la prima de Percy parecía no estar muy a gusto con la rubia aunque no le decía nada; y con el tiempo empezó a reaccionar de forma natural con ella. Charlaban más en los almuerzos, se sentaban juntas, incluso la acompaño algunos turnos en su trabajo; el sitio no era exactamente su estilo pero lo hacía por Thalia.

Pronto supo más sobre ella, efectivamente sus gustos en música eran rock alternativo y metal, sabía tiro con arco, tocaba la guitarra eléctrica, le tenía miedo a las alturas-con eso tuvo que prometer que no se lo diría a nadie-y la lista continuaba.

También conoció mejor su personalidad. Era tan rebelde como parecía y la mayor parte del tiempo le valía madres la autoridad de otros, a la vez era bastante cómica y aun en las peores situaciones sabía sacarle una sonrisa, le era muy fácil perderse en sus pensamientos, y era un poco aventurera y atrevida-lo que le saco bastantes sustos a la rubia-.

Por supuesto, fue reciproco. Le conto a respecto de sus sueños de ser arquitecta, de los libros que le gustaban-sus gustos literarios no eran los mismos, sin embargo igualmente se entretenían hablando de ellos-, lo mal que se llevaba con su familia y lo distinta que era de ellos.

Aun así, seguía manteniendo esa aura melancólicamente misteriosa. No había logrado sacarle nada de sus secretos, aunque curiosamente casi ya ni pensaba en el tema; disfrutaba su compañía a un punto que sin notarlo, iba más allá de lo normal.

Fue en una salida que se dio cuenta.

_Se encontraban en la cafetería donde trabajaba Thalia. Esta también era bar pero se inculcaba en lo otro para poder admitir menores-no le servían alcohol a estos obviamente-parecía que iba entre lo legal y lo ilegal, lo que encajaba perfectamente con el carácter de la metalera; esa noche no tenía que trabajar y fueron porque una banda que le gustaba iba a tocar._

—  _Creo que te gustaran—le tuvo que gritar la chica al oído para escucharle; el lugar estaba lleno y trataban de conseguir buenos lugares. Annabeth no estaba segura de si realmente pasaría así; algunos grupos de Thalia le habían llegado a gustar aunque no era del todo su tipo de música. No obstante no le importaba demasiado, por alguna razón inexplicable en ese momento para ella misma, solo quería estar allí por la otra chica._

_Iban de la mano para no perderse, le sudaba un poco la suya y pensaba que solo era el calor "Pero si es solo el calor, ¿Por qué mi corazón late tanto?" se preguntó para sí, con su mente divagando en el tema. Era algo típico en ella: ponerte a pensar profundamente en algo aun sino era el momento._

_Por lo mismo, no logro notar como estaban más apretados de lo normal y se le hacía difícil de caminar. En una de esas la chica de los ojos grises no pudo evitar tropezar, cayendo en el pecho de alguien._

_Levanto la mirada avergonzada, dispuesta a disculparse cuando las palabras se le quedaron en la boca; la persona que le atrapo era Thalia. Debió de voltearse cuando noto que se caía y la atrapo a tiempo. La mayor tenía las manos en sus brazos, por la gente estaban pegadas y sus caras estaban a centímetros la una de la otra._

_Annabeth dejo de pensar, por una vez su lógica cabeza-aunque no tan racional gracias a la mayor-estaba dejando de razonar para solo desear sumirse a sus impulsos. Subió solo un poco, solo unos milímetros casi imperceptibles, más lo hizo observando los labios oscuros sintiendo la poca distancia que había debido a la diferencia de alturas; iba a seguir pero algo la detuvo._

—  _Vamos, creo que debemos encontrar un lugar no tan apretado—la metalera volteo la cabeza como si nada y soltó un brazo, manteniendo el agarre del otro para que no se perdiera._

_Poco le importo a la menor, de hecho solo caminaba sin procesar lo que dijo, su mente seguía en el deseo anterior._

" _¡¿Quise besar a Thalia?!" pensaba histéricamente sin poder creerlo, con la cara sonrojada y la mirada enloquecida. Ella no era de las que se volvía loca por las citas, inclusive aun con sus quince años-dentro de poco dieciséis-nunca había tenido novio y ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco había sentido algo por un chico. Vale, si le gusto una persona no obstante ese era un tema aparte._

_No había que frikearse tanto por el tema de chico o chica; desde hace tiempo tenía asumido que ese tipo de cosas no importaban, de hecho de haber sido cualquiera de sus amigas puede que no se encontrara tan desconcertada. Pero esta era Thalia, la misteriosa Thalia que hace unas semanas trataba como si fuera sospechosa de un delito, la Thalia que era su mejor amiga aun con todo ese misterio que tenía; la misma que…_

_Y ahí cayó en lo obvio, que era la misma por la que no pensaba racionalmente, la chica que había hecho que descuidara sus notas-que antes junto con la arquitectura era el centro de su vida-y que decidiera ir a la tocada de un grupo desconocido de un tipo de música que no le gustaba del todo._

" _Maldita sea" maldijo para sí misma, aun entre la sorpresa, consternación y lo que había catalogado en Percy como `síndrome de idiotez´ "Me he enamorado de Thalia"_

Como si eso no lo complicara todo, paso algo más.

_Ese día ambas chicas decidieron salir al jardín; no tenían nada que leer como para ir a la biblioteca y hacia un día precioso para pasarlo en la azotea. Aunque estando solas podían hablar ninguna decía nada. Annabeth trataba de que todo pareciera normal con su amiga, no quería que su pequeño enamoramiento interfiriera en su amistad, y una molesta voz en su cabeza no dejaba de decirle "¡Aun no sabes quién es realmente!" que trataba de ignorar porque ya bastantes problemas tenía para agregarle eso. Thalia por su parte veía todo menos a la rubia; actuando tan misteriosa como cuando se conocieron._

_Lo que solo lograba hacer más turbia la cabeza de la menor._

_Aunque era una escuela pública, trataba de mantener un alto estándar y buena imagen-una de las cosas que le gustaron a su padre y lo convencieron-la fachada tenía buena estética y ciertamente parecía uno de los internados grandes a los que su madrastra hubiera querido meterle; aunque claro que se notaba que el dinero que gastaron en la apariencia se la cobraron del sueldo a los profesores. El jardín trasero era un conjunto de caminos de pavimento, diferentes tipos de árboles y rosales. Normalmente estaba vacío porque como estaban cerca del verano, hacia bastante calor y la gente prefería el aire acondicionado; las dos preferían hallarse allí._

_Sin darse cuenta, Annabeth se apartó de Thalia a tiempo que caminaban. Cuando lo noto estaban separadas por algunos arbustos florales; la mayor por lo visto la vio también y se volteó hacia ella, viéndola a través de la pared de rosas._

_En ese momento la parte de su cabeza que no quería rememorar, que prefería tratar de no indagar en Thalia y prefería no decirse a quién le parecía no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener esa pared, logrando que un recuerdo se cuele por su mente._

_Recordó a otra chica que conoció a través de una pared de flores._

_-Flash Back-_

_Una Annabeth de cinco años estaba perdida en medio de plantas; su padre fue a visitar un amigo suyo de la universidad y se trajo a la pequeña con ella, por lo visto ambos hombres querían estar solos así que su papá le hizo un gesto de que se fuera y él dijo "Anda, vete para al jardín, ahí está una niña cercana a tu edad que te puede acompañar"_

_Le hizo caso inmediatamente; Annabeth siempre había sido una niña bien educada que respetaba los deseos de su progenitor, a diferencia de otros infantes que podían ser malcriados este le enseño sobre respetar y obedecerle; era su padre y se lo debía. Claro, por culpa de eso la menor no podía jugar tan libremente como otros chicos o dejarse llevar; pero era lo que tenía que hacer._

_El jardín era inmenso, tenía una planicie con enredaderas de distintas flores y en el muro que dividía la casa había árboles que lograban la ilusión de hallarse en un bosque. Impresionada por esto, empezó a caminar sin ver hacia atrás y antes de notarlo se había perdido._

_Estaba desesperada, no quería llorar porque su papá le dijo que una niña bien portada no hacía eso. No sabía qué hacer, veía la casa pero al tomar un camino parecía que solo la llevaba más lejos de esta. Se encontraba en una parte con rosas de distintos colores y en esa parte el laberinto era menos denso, no obstante no le indicaba nada._

—  _¿Estas perdida? —pregunto una voz desconocida. Sintiéndose histérica volteo hacia la voz, al otro lado de unas rosas se encontraba una niña bastante bonita; tenía rasgos sutiles y delicados como los de los famosos, ojos azul intenso y de aspecto inocente, piel bronceada con unas pecas en la nariz que eran la única mancha que poseía la chica, un cabello rubio caía por sus hombros que combinaba perfectamente con el vestido blanco y zapatillas que traía. Parecía un par de años mayor._

_Annabeth asintió suavemente, con los ojos llorosos._

_La desconocida le sonrió, tenía una sonrisa que irradiaba confianza y determinación; lo que le hizo sentir mejor._

—  _No te preocupes, yo vivo aquí; puedo guiarte hasta la casa sin problemas—en ese momento la pequeña se sintió aliviada. La mayor le examino con la mirada— ¿Eres la hija del amigo de papá no? Soy Thalia._

—  _Annabeth—dijo en un gimoteo. Aunque el lamento podía parecer por la conmoción de perderse, también es que estaba tan alterada que no pudo esconder su desagrado. La otra enarco una ceja._

—  _¿No te gusta tu nombre? —interrogo, Annabeth asintió._

—  _Es muy largo—se quejó, se sintió un poco aliviada de poder decirlo aunque a su vez algo preocupada; no quería que le dijera a su padre y se metiera en problemas._

—  _¿Qué te parece si te digo Annie? —al decir eso, hija de Frederick Chase sonrió._

—  _¡Sí! —chillo alegre, sintiéndose bien por poder actuar un poco como una niña normal. La sonrisa de mayor se hizo más grande._

—  _Bien Annie, puedes decirme Thals; iré para allá y saldremos de aquí juntas._

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

_Una lágrima sola salió de un ojo de la rubia, ha tiempo que sollozaba sin poder evitarlo._

—  _¿Annabeth, estas bien? —pregunto Thalia preocupada, aparto un par de rosas con las manos y acerco una hacia la cara de la menor, más esta retrocedió y rápidamente limpio la lágrima._

—  _Si, solo tengo alergia; iré adentro—antes de que la otra le pudiera contestar se fue rápidamente, casi corriendo para alejarse de ella._

_Se sentía estúpida, había comparado a Thals con Thalia. La había recordado no por sus ojos o las pecas en su nariz; lo hacía hecho por la determinación de ambas, por su sonrisa luminosa que le fascinaba._

_Pero Annabeth no quería recordar a Thals, Thalia no era ella, y Thals estaba muerta._

Desde entonces la había estado evitando.

Odiaba hacerle eso a su amiga, odiaba ver como esta intentaba acercarse a ver qué pasaba y solo la rechazaba, se odiaba así misma por ser tan tonta como para no poder ver a Thalia a la cara por recordar a su amiga muerta. ¿Acaso lo que sentía por Thalia era solo un reflejo de lo desesperada que estaba por qué Thals volviera? Ella pensó que había pasado página con ese tema, y sin embargo ahí estaba otra Thalia; tan distinta de la que conoció de niña, y de repente le revolvía el mundo.

Thals había sido como ella, obedecía a su padre y era responsable, cuidaba de su hermano menor, era recatada y amable. Thalia era salvaje e impredecible, rompía las reglas prácticamente solo por hacerlo y casi tenía tatuado "rebelde" en la cara; eran personas completamente diferentes, entonces, ¿Por qué le recordaban tanto la una a otra?

Quería dejar de pensar en Thalia y Thals, quería dejar de querer a Thalia; deseaba volver a cómo eran antes de esa noche en el bar, solo dos buenas amigas que se llevaban bien.

Sin embargo notó como realmente, ella nunca fue eso. Siempre había algo en Thalia que le movía el mundo, desde la primera vez que se conocieron y pensó que bien podría ser una delincuente. Aun así, ella no quería no haberle conocido.

Ofuscada y confundida agarro su cabeza, ¿Por qué su anhelo por su amiga era tan grande? ¿Por qué la quería tanto que dolía, que aun con todos los problemas que le estaba causando seguía agradeciendo el que se hayan conocido? ¿Por qué lograba descolocarla tanto que su mundo lógico se hacía añicos? Sentía que el mundo giraba tan rápido que deseaba bajarse.

Y aun con todo, seguía sintiendo curiosidad por ella; en ese momento la opción más razonable que le aparecía en su mente era ir al psiquiátrico y que la medicaran.

— Señorita Chase, ¿Se encuentra bien? —pregunto una voz vieja y autoritaria, la profesora de historia que obviamente noto que parecía una loca. Ella levanto la cabeza y miro a la profesora; sabía que debía ser el flanco de todas las miradas y aun así solo sentía una: la de Thalia. Se controló lo suficiente para no pensar en eso.

— S-Solo tengo dolor de cabeza profesora Matters—" _Y problemas de corazón nivel Chernóbil_ " pensó para sí, sin decirlo realmente por obvias razones. La profesora le vio dubitativa no obstante no por dudar de la chica; aun con la bajada de sus notas seguía siendo Annabeth Chase, cuadro de honor que perdió solo por un punto con el representante oficial de la clase que era Jason.

— Bueno señorita Chase, le dejare ausentarse por el resto de la clase en enfermería; pero le informo que tiene usted un nuevo trabajo y tiene de compañera a la señorita Jackson—lo último lo dijo con cierto deje de molestia, normal porque Thalia sabía cómo molestar a los profesores. Oh magnifico, ella que había hecho tanto para evitarla y ahora debían hacer un trabajo; nunca había odiado a los profesores, sin embargo he aquí la excepción.

Se guardó el enojo para sí y con una cara de póker se fue a enfermería; aun con los años que había pasado seguía conservando las costumbres que le inculco su padre: si es tú superior respétalo y hazle caso, tú solo obedece. Esa era su última clase, así que el resto de la hora se decido a dormitar en paz.

— Annabeth, Annabeth levántate—se oía una voz que le llamaba, si bien no quería despertar. Por no tener opción abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la chica de sus incordios. Dio un respingo despertándose de golpe y pegando la espalda a la cabecera de la cama como si una fuerza magnética le atrajera. Como era de esperarse, Thalia le miro como si hubiera enloquecido. A decir verdad tenía razón.

— ¿Estás bien? El trabajo es para dentro de dos días, si quieres que lo dejemos para mañana-

— ¡No no! Estoy bien en serio, solo me sorprendiste; vámonos a mi casa y ahí lo hacemos—chillo agarrando su bolso y yendo a la salida como si fuera un bólido. Era más que obvio que su intento por parecer normal fracaso estrepitosamente.

A los dos minutos la mayor le alcanzo en el estacionamiento, tiempo que utilizo la rubia para tranquilizarse lo mejor posible. Solo era un trabajo, lo harían lo más rápido posible para salir del asunto y listo, no era como si eso tuviese que cambiar algo.

Como no podía dejarla, se fueron en la Harley de Thalia. Se sorprendió cuando noto que ella aún tenía el casco gris plomo que compro para ella cuando comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntas; pensó que luego de lo sucedido lo dejaría en la casa de su tía. Sin prestarle más atención se lo puso y le indico como llegar.

En todo el trayecto Annabeth estuvo perdida en sus pensamientos. En ese momento lamentaba no tener la limosina, no por los lujos o algo así; sino porque en la moto no le quedaba más remedio que pegarse de la mayor y eso solo mataba las pocas neuronas que le quedaban en la cabeza.

— Así que…esta es tu casa—dijo Thalia con voz casual.

La que estaba pegada en su espalda asintió. Ya le había contado que su padre era un gran empresario, que tenía suficiente dinero como para no estar en la escuela pública a que asistía y que solo iba ahí porque no soportaba las escuelas de ricos niños mimados. Aun así agradecía que no hiciera un escándalo de eso, la mayor parte de sus amigos inclusive después de decirle se sorprendieron mucho cuando fueron a su casa.

Sin embargo noto algo en la mirada de Thalia; parecía que le restaba importancia a la imponente mansión que tenían al frente, pero la forma en la que le veía, algo detrás de ello parecía que le provocaba…

No tuvo tiempo de averiguar, abrieron el enrejado y el movimiento de la moto hizo que se echara para atrás sin oportunidad de observar su cara.

Ambas subieron a la habitación de la rubia y se repartieron el trabajo; la menor se sentía estúpida por no haberlo dividido antes de salir de la escuela y así evitarse ese rato juntas. Por otra parte también se sentía contenta; a pesar de todo la había echado muchísimo de menos y aun si se encontraban en la misma habitación sin decir nada, le bastaba por el momento.

Estaban sentadas en el suelo-solo tenía un escritorio donde no cabían ambas, y prefería hacer la tarea en su cuarto-con un libro frente a ella; estaba tratando por todos los medios se concentrarse y encontrar lo que buscaba cuando una voz le interrumpió.

— Annabeth…—oyó decir suavemente, al ver Thalia se encontraba a su lado, más cerca que antes. La nombrada se sonrojo imperceptiblemente entrando en pánico, ¡¿En qué momento la otra se le acerco tanto y como no lo noto?! No pareció advertirlo y siguió hablando— ¿He hecho algo mal? ¿Qué hice para que te alejaras de mí?

La rubia trago en seco, tratando de retener las lágrimas. Detestaba oír como su amiga trataba de ocultar el dolor que sentía, y detestaba aún más saber que era la causante de esto. No deseaba lastimar a Thalia, lo único que quería era poner en orden su mundo enloquecido.

— Thalia no es tu culpa, es por mí—se acercó más a ella, en un intento de hacer énfasis a su frase y que viera cuan arrepentida estaba. No pudo evitar distraerse, por su causa se encontraban muy cerca de la otra, sobretodo sus caras; el momento de ese ansiado beso volvió a su mente, y nuevamente la locura llamo a su puerta.

Se inclinó más que en aquella vez, quizás siendo demasiado evidente en lo que quería hacer. Sin embargo Thalia no se quedó atrás, reclinándose hacia la menor y cerrando los ojos como la otra; con sus labios cada vez más cerca.

— Annie—murmuro la dueña de los ojos eléctricos. Al oír eso Annabeth abrió los ojos estupefacta y quedándose inmóvil; no pudo notarse porque algo las interrumpió.

— Ya están aquí los aperitivos para las señoritas—por órdenes de su padre, los mayordomos y asistentes entraban sin anunciarse desde que ella empezó a salir con esos "gamberros"-entiéndase sus amigos, aunque a excepción de uno no terminaban de agradarle-. Thalia se echó de golpe para atrás, con la cara muy roja.

— No importa, terminare mi parte en la casa de tía Sally; adiós—tomo sus libros y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. La mujer que vino a servirles la comida le miro extrañada, pero luego se encogió de hombros y se marchó.

En todo eso la hija de Frederick Chase no se movió de su lugar, aun en shock.

¿Desde cuándo Thalia le llamaba Annie? Solo le decía así Thals, y luego de su muerte no dejo que nadie, absolutamente nadie le dijera así; y eso era algo que aún mantenía. Thalia siempre le había dicho Annabeth así que nunca hubo necesidad de decirle esto, ¿Acaso en un arrebato de romanticismo, decidió llamarle por el diminutivo?

Quizás hubiera podido concentrarse en eso, cuando otro recuerdo lejano y enterrado vino a su mente.

-Flash Back-

_Era su cumpleaños número seis, su padre ignorando cualquier tipo de fiesta normal para un niño hizo una fiesta formal donde la cumpleañera tenía un elegante vestido y era el `centro de atención´ y sin embargo su padre se ocupaba de hablar con sus amigos de negocios y estar con su esposa. Por suerte uno de sus amigos era el padre de Thals, por lo cual al menos la tenía a ella en la fiesta._

_En realidad, el padre de su amiga había muerto; en un ataque de solidaridad su padre invito a los `pobres niños´ y a su madre a la fiesta. Por lo visto la señora se llevaba bien con su papá, así que bien eso tenía que ver._

_No le importaba demasiado eso, inclusive no era capaza de centrase en su propio festejo. Thals tenía una mirada rara; su madre la había obligado a traer un vestido azul celeste con bastante tul que obviamente no le gustaba, y por lo visto tuvo una discusión con ella por el hecho de que había traído un bolso ordinario a la fiesta._

—  _Son solo sus juguetes—respondió levemente divertida la mujer cuando le preguntaron. Se notaba que trataba de quitarle importancia al asunto aunque obviamente le importaba luego de armar un problema con eso; sobre todo con Thals que era tan bien portada._

_Su amiga no había dejado de actuar raro en toda la fiesta, ella ya tenía ocho años y si bien la diferencia de edades nunca fue hizo discusiones o parecido; la chica parecía frenética. En un momento dado entrada a la noche, se dio cuenta que no la veía por ningún lado; se puso a buscar._

—  _¿Thals? —pregunto dubitativa la cumpleañera, cuando juraría haberla hallado. Tenía la estatura de su amiga y su pelo, pero no lucía como ella. En vez del vestido que le hicieron ponerle, traía unos jeans simples, una camiseta negra con un suéter violeta y zapatos de deporte blancos, completando su atuendo con una gorra de beisbol. Tensa, la niña se volteó y al ver sus ojos azules reconoció a su amiga— ¿Te vas a algún lado?_

_La mayor parecía sorprendida de que haya adivinado, solo para en unos segundos darse cuenta que no entendía la verdad de la situación. Tenía el rostro contrariado de dolor— Si Annie, me voy._

—  _¿No vas a esperar a tu mamá?_

—  _Annie…—empezó a hablar, bajando la cabeza; obviamente esto era complicado para la pequeña— Es difícil de decir, pero no creo que nos volvamos a ver._

—  _¿Qué? —la voz de la niña pronto se hizo un sollozo, ¡Thals era su mejor amiga! No quería despedirse de ella, no para siempre. En el rostro de la chica de ojos azules se notaba que ella tampoco deseaba marcharse, con algo en las manos se acercó a ella._

—  _Lo siento mucho Annie, pero feliz cumpleaños—cuando termino de decir eso se inclinó hacia ella y presiono sus labios, en un casto primer beso. Annabeth se congelo, entre sorprendida y consternada por lo que hizo. Aprovechando el estado de shock, Thals le puso algo en las manos y salió corriendo._

_Unos minutos después la cumpleañera salió de su estupor; miro el objeto que le dio: una estrella plateada del estilo rockero, no demasiado para una niña pequeña. Sin entender nada sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas y no le importo manchar su elegante vestido; lloró por la despedida de su mejor amiga aplastando con sus manos el dije, sintiendo una inexplicable tristeza demasiado fuerte para una amistad._

-Fin del Flash Back-

Unos meses después su padre le dijo que Thals había muerto, y con el collar puesto volvió a llorar en el funeral. Nadie vio el cuerpo, el ataúd estuvo siempre cerrado y obviando las reglas de su padre empapo su pantalón cuando abrazo sus piernas sollozando.

Unos años más tarde comprendió lo que había pasado: aunque no sabía porque, Thals había huido, en las calles debió pasar algo que hizo que la mataran y encontraron el cuerpo. También llego a entender que esa niña fue su primer amor; razón por la cual unos años después no llego a sorprenderse tanto cuando se enamoró de una chica; aunque como era un amor infantil tampoco lo tomo muy en cuenta.

Le dolió muchísimo la partida de su amiga, la marco para siempre; su padre le dijo claramente " _Es por eso que hay que escuchar a los adultos Annabeth, sino suceden estás cosas_ " debido a su enseñanza de obedecer y su dolor, no fue capaz de gritarle a su padre que no tenía ningún derecho a ser tan frío con la muerte de su mejor amiga, aunque realmente quería decir eso.

El beso que le dio Thals fue el primero y el único que había tenido; y sin importar las circunstancias era un valioso recuerdo, así como lo era ese collar.

Los aretes de lechuza fueron un regalo de su mamá cuando era bebé, antes de que muriera. Ella perdió uno sin saber en qué lugar, pero no le importo solo conservar uno de los dos y lo siguió usando.

Su madre y su mejor amiga, ambas fueron las personas más importantes para ella y se hallaban muertas. Annabeth quería que esto siguiera así, no quería desenterrar esos fantasmas y que solo le hicieran más daño. De cualquier manera no podía olvidarlas del todo, por eso portaba esa joyería; sentía que una parte de ellas estarían siempre a su lado mientras los tuviera.

Al día siguiente Thalia le entrego la parte que le correspondía de su trabajo, acto seguido empezó a evitarla. Cuando trataba de acercarse y hablar solo decía " _No importa lo que paso ayer, solo olvídalo_ " y se iba lejos de ella. Ese primer día paro de insistir, la había ignorado por un tiempo y el que ella el evitara solo lo haría más fácil.

Se sentía totalmente miserable.

Para colmo, iba a ser su cumpleaños dieciséis y para variar-nótese el sarcasmo-su padre y madrastra habían organizado una fiesta elegante y pomposa, a la que realmente prefería no asistir.

— ¡Pero son los dieciséis! ¡Y es tu fiesta! No puedes realmente no ir—le insistió Percy.

Si bien estaba en ley del hielo con Thalia, Percy seguía siendo su mejor amigo y seguía viéndose. En ese momento estaban en casa de la muchacha, normalmente iban a la de Percy por preferencia de la rubia sin embargo si lo hacía podía toparse con Thalía, ya le dolía bastante ver su frialdad en la escuela para soportarla más de sus ocho horas diarias.

Este ya sabía de los problemas que había con su familia en general, también que ella prefería la sencillez a los lujos-razón por la cual ella le gustaba estar en la casa de su amigo, esa simpleza y familiaridad gracias a la pequeña familia de madre e hijo, donde se bastaban ellos dos cuando ella con su familia `completa´ se sentía más sola que nunca-así que pensó que no se sorprendería de que prefería saltarse su propia fiesta.

Por lo visto se equivocó.

— Percy, sé que probablemente parezco una malagradecida y todo, pero en serio no es mi estilo—hablo en un tono que esperaba que fuera convincente. Sabía que le chico no venía de una familia multimillonaria-como la suya-y que quizás no comprendiera por lo que pasara.

El chico solo se limitó a sonreír y se sentó al lado de ella en su cama, abrazándola por los hombros.

— En primera no deberías subestimarme; sé que tú no eres una chica malcriada que quiere cosas costosas, prefieres tener solo lo que necesites y sin gastar mucho dinero en ello—Annabeth se quedó con la boca abierta, sorprendida. Percy río—sí, soy más listo de lo que parezco; además de que ya se una cosa o dos de riqueza no deseada, aunque no fue idea mía.

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunte sin entender a que podría referirse esto último. El chico se quedó inmóvil por un momento y puso una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Solo olvídalo listilla—dijo mencionando el apodo que tenía para ella desde que se conocieron-probablemente tuvo que leer el gran tomo de arquitectura que tenía entre manos y él se quedó con la boca como la de un pez cuando le dijiste que tú lo leías por gusto-antes de que pudiera volver a preguntar el chico agarra a su amiga y le hace cosquillas. Luego de unos minutos donde no logro quitárselo de encima y proclamar que gano, este por fin la soltó y logró su cometido, se olvidó del asunto.

La rubia se seguía riendo en la cama y su amigo fue hacia una plana caja blanca que había traído. La chica se sentó en la cama observando curiosa la caja, la había visto antes y Percy le dijo que era una sorpresa, por lo visto ya quería decirle de que iba.

— Se que tu cumpleaños es mañana, pero feliz cumpleaños adelantado—le felicito entregándole el paquete. Era relativamente plano tomando en cuenta el largo y ancho que poseía, no tenía ninguna envoltura, solo una tarjeta que decía "Feliz cumpleaños de Piper y Percy" curiosa a mas no pode, quito las grapas y abrió la caja.

Se quedó sin aliento, era un vestido. Pero no cualquier vestido, este era blanco con una tela plateada cubriendo de la cintura para abajo, con un lazo en la cintura gris que combinaba con sus ojos, tenía un poco de escote aunque no demasiado y el pecho tenía pequeños brillos y perlas incrustados. Era mucho mejor que el vestido rosado y exagerado que le dio su madrastra para ponerse, esta decía que era la moda pero para ella era un ridículo.

Saco el vestido de la caja y lo examino, este le cubría hasta los pies aunque sin ser tan largo para tropezarse, con tul suficiente para que fuera vaporoso como el de una princesa. Miro totalmente sorprendida a su amigo.

— Tu…como…

— Piper lo escogió—le dijo el chico, notando que estaba tan estupefacta que no lograría terminar la oración—es una suerte porque si fuera por mi probablemente hubiera traído hasta la talla equivocada. Pero yo lo pague, quería contribuir con tu regalo.

— Percy…—lo nombro conmovida. No podía creerlo; sabía que el chico trabajaba las vacaciones en un campamento de Long Island y que tenía bastante dinero ahorrado, no podía creer que se gastara sus ahorros en un vestido cuando ella de por si era rica.

— Así que no puedes faltar, no querrás que haya tirado tanto dinero a la basura—menciono el chico, dándole una sonrisa victoriosa. Annabeth alzo una ceja.

— ¿Me estas chantajeando? —a pesar de la pregunta estaba levemente divertida.

— Oh no para nada…pero te digo que mi mamá ayudo también, así que si quieres tirar mi dinero y el de mi madre a la basura—hablo como si se tratara de un santo y que de todo corazón le deseaba lo mejor. Eso era el tiro de gracia, la rubia siempre tuvo debilidad por la mujer.

Dejo el vestido con cuidado a un lado de la cama y abrazo al chico.

— Eres el mejor—le dijo de corazón. Eso era lo que ella valoraba; le importaba poco cuando dijera la etiqueta de precio o quién lo diseño, el que su amiga se tomara las molestias de hallar el vestido perfecto, que una familia que no tenía mucho decidiera darle un regalo a una chica que prácticamente lo tenía todo-en forma material, claramente-era un gesto demasiado grande para ella. Siempre le gusto eso de los Jackson, aunque no tenían mucho seguían invitándola a comer y la trataban como a cualquier otra sin importar su dinero, Percy seguía yendo al campamento a ayudar con los niños aunque podía ser una lata; el hecho de que dieran tanto…era lo que adoraba de esa familia.

— Si lo sé—bromeaba con ella, lo que le saco una sonrisa; otro rasgo del chico es que no era presumido— Me alegro; no perdí tanto tiempo convenciendo a Thalia de ir para tirar eso también al traste.

— ¿Thalia también irá? —su alegría se vio congelada momentáneamente por la incredulidad. Sin notarlo el otro asintió.

— Si, no sé qué diablos pasó que pelearon pero ninguna pelea vale para tanto—Annabeth suspiró; si supiera el motivo real de la ley del hielo…bueno, era tan complicado que realmente no podía imaginar cómo reaccionaría— Incluso la convencí de usar vestido; eso fue más difícil.

— ¿Thalia con vestido? —interrogo esta vez divertida. Problemático o no, sabía muy bien que la metalera odiaba esa prenda con toda su alma.

— Si, hizo falta mi madre para eso; entre los dos le hicimos ver que no podía ir con un par de jeans rotos y alguna camiseta de concierto. Traeré mi celular para grabar ese momento para la posteridad—hablo en tono solemne, como si fuera a fotografiar al monstruo del lago Ness; la rubia le tiro una almohada a la cabeza por idiota.

Los dos días pasaron rápidamente, y así el domingo en la noche del 12 de Julio llego.

La fiesta como se podía esperar era elegante, refinada y lujosa. Camareros traía canapés exquisitos y caros, las mesas estaban decoradas con telas de gran calidad y flores, con unos globos y un letrero pequeño de madera que rezaba "Dulces Dieciséis"-ninguno de los amigos de la muchacha sabía quién decidió esto, pero no fue la cumpleañera-y había un gran espacio de mármol blanco en la pista de baile. Por tradición, el cumpleaños se celebraba en la mansión-de hecho, en ese mismo salón se hicieron todos los cumpleaños de ella-.

Los amigos de la chica estaban presentes; Hazel le decía a Nico que no fuera tan gruñón arreglándole el corbatín, Reyna se alisaba el vestido y la trenza-era una amiga más o menos reciente y ese era el primer cumpleaños de Annabeth al cual asistía, deseaba provocar una buena impresión a los padres-, Piper regañaba a Leo de que si seguía comiendo se acabaría toda la comida con Frank y Percy riéndose de la escena. Jason conversaba amenamente con su madre que era amiga de los Chase, por lo cual estaba invitada.

La entrada fue una belleza; pasada una hora del inicio de la fiesta con todos los invitados ya en la mansión, la cumpleañera hizo su aparición. Desde las escaleras del piso de arriba, bajo con unos hombres que sostenían rosas blancas haciendo un túnel; por hermoso que fuera los ojos de la chica viajaron por la habitación, buscando a alguien y entristeciéndose al no hallarlo, más por las rosas.

" _Quizás la persuasión de Percy no fue suficiente_ " pensó desdichada, regañándose por eso. Se supone que debía olvidarla, sobre todo ese día; era su fiesta de cumpleaños, no podía ir lamentándose por ahí por una chica que confundía con su amor de la infancia. Forzó la sonrisa más grande que pudo y agradeció a todos que estuvieran allí.

En los veinte minutos que llevaba desde que bajo la chica de los dieciséis había rechazado a todos los que la invitaron a bailar; desde los chicos que su padre quería como cuñados-le agradaba Jason, pero como ella obviamente no estaba interesaba buscaba opciones-hasta sus amigos, era muy amable de su parte que la invitaran y todo pero ella realmente muy a su pesar, solo tenía una persona con la que quería bailar.

Estaba charlando con Reyna cuando una entrada hizo que se olvidara hasta de su nombre.

De forma disimulada-la rubia parecía que fue la única que notó que llego-entro una chica. Era mayor que ella, tenía la piel blanca que se notaba más por las pecas en su nariz, el pelo negro corto hasta debajo de las orejas cubriendo las mismas y complemente liso, tenía un maquillaje simple con una sombra de ojos blanca, rímel y brillo de labios. Su vestido era negro con tul hasta la mitad del muslo, con una cinta negro brillante cubriendo la cintura resaltándola, sus zapatillas eran del mismo color sin casi nada de tacón. Parecía estar allí de incognito porque miraba a todos lados preocupada; hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en la rubia y se acercó a ella. No fue hasta que la tuvo al frente y le sonrió que supo quién era.

— Thalia…—murmuro completamente asombrada, y Reyna por lo visto también estaba igual. Nadie nunca vio a la prima de Percy con algo que no fuera cuero, metal y lápiz de labios púrpura con delineador negro; el que estuviera así la dejo tan cambiada que casi no la reconoció, aunque se veía increíble— T-Tu cabello, tu ropa, tu maquillaje.

— Si lo sé, una locura total ¿no? —Se oía la burla en su voz, por diferente que se viera sin duda era su amiga— Pero sabes que nadie puede decirle que no a Tía Sally; logré que me quitaran las mechas azules y lo alisaran, y que tuviera el maquillaje lo suficientemente sencillo para no parecer Barbie—se estremeció ante lo último, obviamente por horror. Dejando de lado el gesto, le dio una media sonrisa— Bueno ya estoy aquí; y a riesgo de que me rechaces como a la mitad de la población masculina de la fiesta, ¿Quieres bailar?

— Sí—contesto sin dudarlo y aun casi sin aliento-robado cortesía de Thalia-; ya sabía, era completamente absurdo que luego de días de ignorarse por un casi beso que se dieron ahora viniera como si nada a invitarla a bailar; pero no podía negarse a la chica que le gusta y bueno, también era culpa suya. Se sonrojo al notar que no estaban solas, vio hacia su otra amiga— Es decir, si no te molesta; no quiero dejarte con las palabras en la bo-

— Anda ve, es tu cumpleaños, disfruta—le animo Reyna, que le sonreía con cierta complicidad. Annabeth no tuvo tiempo de adivinar que significada, porque Thalia le tomo de la mano.

Ya había algunas parejas bailando, por lo cual no llamaron tanto la atención; no obstante hay quienes se voltearon a ver, sorprendidos de que la elección de la cumpleañera fuera una chica. No les prestó atención, sus ojos grises estaban enganchados con los azul eléctrico de su amiga.

La tonada era lenta, la rubia no estaba muy segura de que hacer ya que su compañera de baile era una mujer. La otra no pregunto ni nada, con una mano firmemente agarrada en la otra la levanto, y la otra la situó delicadamente en su cadera, acercándola; Annabeth se sonrojo más pero no le hizo caso, y con algo de nerviosismo correspondió el agarre y puso su mano en su hombro.

En un par de vueltas el mundo se había disuelto para ella y parecía que bailaba en su propia burbuja de felicidad. Le encantaba todo de Thalia, su sonrisa cómplice y alegre que el daba, sus pecas que salpicaban su nariz y pómulos como migajas de galleta, sus ojos chispeantes y bellos con los que la cumpleañera tanto había soñado. Esta le sonreía como si nada; parecía no importarle que ella fue quién empezó a ignorarle, que fue ella quien la alejo y metió la pata, simplemente estaba ahí por ella, por su cumpleaños. Se sentía totalmente dichosa de tener a la persona de la que estaba enamorada ahí entre sus brazos, sin rencores o frases cortantes, solo ellas dos.

— ¡Tú! —como típico de estas historias, algo tenía que explotar la burbuja. Le expresión de Thalia se congelo, quedándose estática y haciendo que su compañera cesara de bailar. Algo confundida, miró por encima del hombro, donde venía la voz.

Quién se acercaba no era otra que la señora Grace; la madre de Jason. Sabía desde que ella armo una discusión en su cumpleaños número seis por un bolso que ella era toda una reina del drama; el rubio viendo que su madre se metía en la pista de baile la siguió, preocupado que armara alguna clase de escena típica de un culebrón. Annabeth no entendía, ¿Qué diantres tenía esa mujer ahora?

— ¡Thalia, te dije que te alejaras! —exclamo la mujer furiosa; mientras la mayor seguía de espaldas. Todos voltearon a ver la escena, haciendo que la música fuera el único ruido de fondo.

Lentamente, Thalia se movió; luciendo aún más blanca de lo normal— S-Señora, creo que me confunde; yo soy otra Thalia…

— ¡A otro perro con ese hueso! —Exclamo la señora rubia, aunque ya hace algunos años que tuve que echarse tinta por las canas— Estás más pálida, te habrás cortado el pelo y lo tendrás negro, pero es obvio que eres mi hija.

En ese momento me fije en ambas; y me di cuenta que realmente se parecían. Podrán tener expresiones distintas y otros ojos, pero los rasgos eran realmente parecidos; como si Thalia fuera una representación más joven de la señora Grace.

La metalera se veía acorralada, tenía una mirada histéricamente nerviosa. La mujer por otro lado la veía con desdén y los brazos cruzados con un gesto de superioridad; como si lo que tuviera al frente fuera una mancha en lugar de su amiga. Los rubios por otro lado, no entendían nada.

— Vete, sabes cuál es el trato; tú y el desastre que eres se alejan de mí, sino ya sabes que—hablo lo último en un tono de amenaza.

— ¿Thalia? —pregunto Annabeth llamando a su amiga; la chica de cabellos negros dio un par de pasos, con sus ojos viajando entre la cumpleañera y el hijo de la histérica. En un rápido movimiento dio media vuelta y se echó a correr. La señora Grace tenía un gesto de satisfacción en la cara, creyendo que la había asustado; obviamente no notó que de lo que realmente huía era de los dos jóvenes.

— ¡Thalia! —dijeron los dos corriendo tras ella. La dueña de los ojos grises mientras iba tras su amiga, vio fugazmente a su amigo que le regalo el vestido "Perdóname" decía su mirada, luciendo apresumbrado. No tuvo tiempo para pesar en eso, cruzo la puerta que llevaba al jardín trasero.

La chica estaba a punto de perderse en la oscuridad cuando el chico la agarró del brazo, deteniendo su carrera.

— ¡¿Qué sucede?! —pregunto semi histérico Jason. La del cumpleaños no estaba mucho mejor; su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, relacionando los hilos rápidamente no obstante…eso era imposible, no podía ser verdad.

Thalia miró a ambos, seguía viéndose como si estuviera atrapada; vio hacia el suelo, notándose que tenía los ojos llorosos.

— Chicos…de verdad lo siento—dijo en un tono sollozante, inclino la cabeza y se apartó un poco el pelo para que se notara la raya del peinado; gracias a los pinchos y el peinado que solía llevar vieron algo que de otra forma nunca hubieran notado: raíces rubias.

— Thals…—murmuró Annabeth, sin poder creerlo. Jason estaba igual.

— ¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo?

— Lo lamento, les juró que no quería lastimarlos, pero todo se me salió de las manos—su tono seguía siendo triste y dolido, era idéntico al tono que tuvo hace exactamente 10 años— Yo fui una cobarde y una egoísta; yo ya no aguantaba a mamá y bueno, decidí huir; quise llevarte Jason de verdad, pero las calles eran ya muy peligrosas para una niña de ocho años, no podía ponerte en peligro a ti también—negó levemente con la cabeza, lamentándose— a los pocos meses mamá me encontró; sin embargo ella no quería que volviera a casa: me dijo que era una pena y que no quería verme, me dio una tarjeta con fondos para que la dejara en paz y no diera la lata; también me amenazo con que si volvía me quitaría el dinero y enviaría a Jason a un internado como quiso hacer conmigo. Luego de eso fingió todo ese rollo del funeral.

» Yo no sabía que estaban en Nueva York, pensé que los dos seguían en los Ángeles—esa era la ciudad natal de los tres; vivió con su padre allí hasta que tuvo un negocio en esta ciudad y se mudaron, se enteró que su amigo había llegado a la ciudad hacía pocos años por un capricho de la madre. Miro a los dos a los ojos disculpándose— Cuando vi el collar y el zarcillo supe que eras tú Annabeth; sospeche de Jason cuando lo vi y lo confirme cuando se presentó.

» Sé que debí haberles dicho quién era cuando llegue, ¿Pero que podía hacer "¡Eh chicos, soy su hermana mayor/mejor amiga muerta que no está muerta, solo huyo y su madre la alejo porque es una maldita zorra!"? Pensé que sería mejor sino decía nada, quería volver a tenerlos cerca aunque no fuera cercana a ustedes; creí que si me mantenía a distancia mi madre no se enteraría—suspiro derrotada, viendo otra vez el suelo— Mamá sabía que Jason era mi debilidad, también que como yo odiaba todos los lujos y fanfarrias en lo que nos metía; una cosa era volver a no tener dinero y otra a volver la vida de mi hermano miserable—levanto la mirada y los vio, con los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas— Lo siento, les juro que nunca quise lastimarlos; sé que deben estar enfadados conmigo como el infierno, no se preocupen, seguiré el consejo de mamá y me largare de aquí.

Dio media vuelta y se habría ido, pero Jason tenía aun agarrado su brazo y no la había soltado. Confundida, su hermana se volteó; el chico le veía con una mezcla de melancolía y alegría.

— Tienes razón, estoy enojado pero…no tienes idea de lo mucho que me alegro que estés viva—al decir esto último abrazo a la mayor. Thalia estaba incrédula, sin embargo en unos segundos los ojos se le enjuagaron en lágrimas y no pudo evitar abrazarlo.

Annabeth seguía en shock, y sabiendo que ella no tenía lugar en la fraternal escena, dio media vuelta.

Thals y Thalia eran la misma persona; las dos personas que quiso de forma romántica eran una; su mejor amiga de la infancia no estaba muerta y era su mejor amiga actual.

Sencillamente, sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar.

Estaba como Jason, una parte de ella se sentía traicionada y herida, pero lo entendía: Si, fue egoísta de su parte huir; pero luego de ver a Thalia supo porque, ella era un espíritu libre, todo lo que aguanto con su padre no logró soportarlo gracias a los caprichos aún más estrambóticos de su madre; la verdadera Thals era rebelde y salvaje, no podía formar parte de la alta sociedad porque ella no quería seguir reglas, prefería hacer las suyas. Seguía siendo egoísta, sin embargo si era entre vivir en las calles o traicionarse así misma; pues no podía culparla.

Además, se sentía desquiciadamente feliz. Le había dolido la muerte de Thals, fue su mejor amiga y su primer amor, había llevado su pérdida como la de su madre, dos sacos de dolor de los cuales no se podía deshacer, como si estuviera destinada a cargar cadáveres. Se sentía aliviada de saber que no estaba muerta; era como si hubiera vuelto a la vida y le hubieran devuelto a una de las personas más importantes para ella.

También hacia que todo terminara de encajar: los secretos que tenía, esos cambios de apellido, porque reacciono así la primera vez que le vio y como le trato con cautela. No quería echar a perder las cosas; probablemente cuando se volvieron amigas gracias a su tozudez no pudo resistirse, ¿Quién lo haría, si pudieras tener a tu mejor amigo devuelta? Claro, luego todo se salió de control cuando ella se enamoró y-

Oh cielos, Thals y Thalia eran la misma chica; ambas la habían besado-bueno, la primera lo logró y en la segunda la interrumpieron, pero la intensión fue la misma-luego de su muerte Annabeth nunca pensó en que pudo significar ese beso; tampoco lo hizo cuando Thalia casi la besa por encontrarse tan confundida. Pero ahora que sabía que eran la misma persona…

A pesar de todo lo que cruzaba por su mente, su cara seguía pareciendo incrédula.

Por lo visto ahora que le telón había caído, Percy decidió contar la verdadera historia a los demás; no estaba segura de cuanto sabía él, no obstante los chicos estuvieron consternados, quizás por la huida de la chica o como su madre pudo ser tan puta como para hacer que se fuera.

Cuando la vieron llegar se apartaron y se alejaron, dejándolos solos.

— Así que tu sabías todo, ¿No? —su voz sonaba inexpresiva, con su mente en erupción. Él estaba apenado.

— Bueno, no exactamente. A mi madre y a mí también nos dijeron que ella había muerta; no fue hasta hace unos meses que los no-se-que la hallaron y la trajeron con nosotros. Nos quedamos de piedra cuando nos dijeron por DNI quién era, y una vez en casa la obligamos a que nos contara lo que sucedió—bufo un poco, molesto— Me enoje con ella, vaya susto darme con que murió; aunque tengo que admitir que mi tía se comportó como una perra.

—Por eso el chiste de que no llegaría, estabas enojado con ella y creíste que huiría como lo hizo en otras casas—hablo, rememorando lo primero que le dijo ese día que Thalia llego a casa. Asintió.

— Si, aunque no me malinterpretes, me alegre de que estuviera viva. Trate de convencerla de que le dijera a Jason la verdad pero no me escucho, dijo que era muy arriesgado—se agarró la nuca mirando a otro lado, incomodo—con respecto a ti bueno; yo no sabía hasta hace unas semanas. Si me había dicho de ti cuando éramos niños, ¿Pero qué posibilidades que una Annabeth que vivía en los Ángeles estuviera en Nueva York? Ni siquiera me acordaba—la chica se sonrojo al saber que la había mencionado, mas trato de centrarse— Cuando le pregunte porque diablos te evitaba, me conto todo, me dijo que quería alejarse porque temía que la descubrieras; aunque yo le insistía con que por su amistad valía la pena.

Acaricio un poco su collar; era un gesto que el daba siempre confort porque era el regalo de Thals, inconscientemente aun en esas circunstancias no pudo impedir el impulso. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en el mismo.

— Thalia te lo regalo, ¿No? —Se rió un poco, recordando—Me acuerdo cuando te pregunte, me hiciste una llave de judo y luego te pusiste a llorar con que era el regalo de una amiga a la que perdiste.

— Si, fue de ella, me lo dio hace diez años—se sentía raro hablar de eso con tanta naturalidad, no obstante así era. Tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo que hacía dejo el collar.

Iban a seguir con la plática, cuando alguien le agarro el hombro. Al ver, era Jason.

— Apresúrate—fue lo único que dijo, y no fue necesario que lo repitiera. Había recuperado a su hermana, se notaba tan consternado como ella pero dudaba que se quisiera alejar; si le pedía que fuera debiera ser importante. Levanto el largo vestido y se fue a correr.

Cuando vio, casi era como si la escena se repitiera. Ella en un caro y bello vestido sin saber del todo que ocurría, su mejor amiga en el patio delantero de su casa haciendo ademán para irse.

Ella quería un final diferente.

— ¡Thalía! —le llamo, yendo tras ella. La chica se volteó para mirarla, ha tiempo que esta llegaba frente a ella— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

— Cumplí mi promesa con Percy; vine y ya me voy.

— Alto, ¿Te vas como te veré mañana en clases o…?

— Para siempre Annie.

— Un segundo—la tomo de los hombros, no creía que realmente se fuera a arrancar a correr a dejarla con las palabras en la boca; sin embargo se sentía mejor así— ¡Pero ya sabemos todo! ¡No tienes por qué irte!

— Ya oíste a mi madre Annabeth, si me quedo enviara a Jason a un internado—suspiro, encogiéndose de hombros—Quiso hacer que cambiara de opinión pero soy más terca que él, prefería mantenerlo lejos con una vida feliz a que por mi causa este amargado en un internado en Europa; le prometí mantener contacto con él, lo puedo hacer contigo.

— ¡Es que ya no vale solo con eso! —exclamo, entre furiosa e histérica. No podía soportarlo, había perdido a su mejor amiga para luego enamorarse de una extraña que resulto ser ella; no podía simplemente irse otra vez. La chica de los ojos azules solo la observo lamentándose.

— Es mi decisión Annabeth, no lograrás cambiarla—aunque se notaba apesumbrada estaba decidida, y pudo ver el mismo brillo determinado que tuvo Thals la noche que se fue. Era algo difícil, pero así era ella; no podía cambiarla y no quería hacerlo. Ahí tomo su decisión.

— De acuerdo, iré contigo—añadió con simpleza. Thalia le vio como si le hubiera brotado una segunda cabeza.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! Annabeth, tienes una buena vida aquí, un futuro y una carrera; no puedes tirarlo al traste solo por una amiga—se veía algo enloquecida. No la culpaba; estaba seguro que las calles no eran amables-ya conocía algunas de sus cicatrices- además, tenía cierta idea de sus sentimientos por ella.

— Thalia—le llamo tranquilizándola, ha tiempo que agarraba su mano y entrelazaba sus manos. Estaba mucho más calmada y sentía que su tormenta interna por fin había cesado, no solo por el drama Thalia/Thals, sino por algo que iba a mucho más allá de un amor, sobre ella misma—Me da igual si eres Thals o Thalia, eres la misma chica; eres la chica que me gusto de niña y de la que estoy enamorada ahora—la mayor se quedó sorprendida instantáneamente al escucharla; Annabeth levanto la mirada, viéndola a los ojos— Te amo Thalia, y no quiero perderte por segunda vez.

En el primer segundo no pasó nada, más al siguiente la estaba besando. Annie un poco sorprendida al principio correspondió el beso, abrazándola del cuello imitando el gesto que su enamorada hizo con su cintura; ambas por fin tuvieron el beso que tanto habían ansiado, por un amor que había pasado los años y la distancia, tan puro y sincero que solo podía significar amor verdadero.

Las chicas se separaron, pegando sus frentes la una con la otra. Thalia le sonrió.

— También te amo Annabeth—la nombrada imito su gesto, sintiéndose más dichosa que nunca ahora que se encontraba otra vez en sus brazos. Sin embargo, la de los ojos azules le vio preocupada— ¿Pero estas segura?

— Thals—le paro, antes de que comenzara otra vez— No es solo por ti; desde que tengo memoria he hecho lo que mi padre quiere, lo que todos los demás quieren; nunca escuche mis propias deseos. Ahora tengo la oportunidad de elegir lo que realmente quiero, y no quiero perderte otra vez.

— Puede que tenga ciertos problemas—confeso la chica con algo de pena. La rubia no le dio importancia.

— Yo también—decía sonriéndole de forma traviesa, con lo que la mayor rió; todos sabían que Annabeth no era una chica mala y menos de las que se metiera en problemas, y le causaba gracia que intentara hacerlo. Se alejó un poco, apartando las manos de la cumpleañera; esta le vio extrañada y más cuando dirigió sus manos hacia la oreja, y se sorprendió cuando lo vio: un zarcillo de lechuza plateada.

— Lo siento, perdiste uno en mi casa y no tuve el valor para devolvértelo, quería mantener algo contigo. No lo he traído puestos en los últimos meses porque lo veías, pero suelo mantenerlo siempre cerca de mí—podría haberse enojado por el valor sentimental del objeto, no obstante le comprendía. En diez años no pudo deshacerse del collar aun si bien eso significara pasar página. Además de que le quedara bien, como si su madre aprobara que estuvieran juntas.

— Puedes quedártelo, te queda bien—le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Thalia le vio sorprendida. Puede que por fin se halla librado del cadáver de su madre; quizás, lo había hecho desde antes o no lo había notado, o bien solo había dado un paso. La que vivía en la mansión miro la misma— Tengo que darme prisa, me traeré algunas joyas para venderlas, por si acaso tu madre trata de jodernos—se dirigió hacia una puerta trasera donde no andaría nadie, antes de mirar a su chica— Si para cuando vuelves te has ido, te juro que te seguiré hasta el mismo infierno y te pateare el trasero.

—No me iré a ninguna parte—decía tratando de no reír; vale que ella supiera pelear pero esta seguía siendo más fuerte, imaginándola dándole una paliza era igual de cómico que ella siendo mala.

La chica se fue. Thalia pudo haberse largado, pudo haber convencido a los chicos de hacer que la rubia se quedara ahí e irse para siempre, pero aguardo; amaba a esa chica, lo suficiente como para querer que fuera por ella, quizás no fuera lo mejor; pero había visto como era cuando llego a casa de su primo y sabía lo feliz que era cuando estaban juntas, y si hay algo que sabía desde su huida es que era mejor vivir escapando feliz que en una mansión de mármol desdichado.

Pronto la chica llego; traía un cambio de ropa, las alhajas y un poco de comida de la cocina. Se subieron a la Harley por algunas cosas de Thalia a la casa de su tía-a sus espaldas pues no creía que aprobaran lo que hacía-y partieron sin mirar atrás.

* 5 años después *

Bob Chase se encontraba comprando en un supermercado; si bien los adolescentes no solían hacer labores-tenía dieciséis después de todo-y más porque este tenía tanto dinero que era innecesario que hiciera la compra; al igual que su hermana Annabeth, disfrutaba de las cosas simples.

En realidad no pensaba mucho en ella, pero le estaba muy agradecido.

Tanto él como su hermano habían sido forzados desde pequeños a dar lo mejor; su madre temía que Annabeth se quedara con toda herencia y ellos debían parecer mejores y más merecedores que la mayor. Era un maldito infierno para dos niños esforzarse desde tan corta edad; y probablemente no habían comenzado a vivir hasta hacía pocos años.

No se acordaba tanto de la fiesta, él y su hermano aprovecharon que la atención se fijaba en la chica para escaquearse un poco. Sabían que paso algo gordo con la señora Grace y una chica parecida a su hija, más tarde la mujer llorando dijo que le dio un ataque por ver a alguien tan parecida a su pobre niña muerta y que todo fue producto del estrés y los traumas; algo dentro de él le decía que no era verdad, pero no era su asunto.

Total, realmente pocos recordaron ese detalle cuando notaron que la cumpleañera desapareció.

En un principio pensaron que se había echado a dar algo de aire, luego que quizás algo el cayó mal, hasta que finalmente fueron a buscarla. El padre de los tres encontró su vestido y una nota " _Lo siento papá, no soy una princesa. Adiós para siempre_ " si bien lo oculto bien, su madre estaba muy feliz por la noticia. Con Annabeth fuera, ellos no tenían de que preocuparse.

Ninguno quiso demasiado a su hermana, pensaban que eran la causante de sus problemas; fue más tarde al ver como su madre entorpecía la investigación de búsqueda que se dieron cuenta que ella solo era otra víctima. No creía que su madre fuera una mala mujer, solo algo obsesionada.

Se sintieron mal porque bien podría haberle pasado algo, y ambos nunca le habían tratado con verdadero respeto. Pero pudieron enterarse por un amigo de su hermana-primo de Thalia, la chica con la que Annabeth bailo-que por lo visto esta estaba bien y muy feliz; se había fugado con una chica de la que estaba muy enamorada. Ahora que había crecido entendía porque.

Su hermana mayor siempre fue seria, solo se veía más divertida si sus amigos estaban cerca; no la vio verdaderamente feliz y alegre hasta que se hizo amiga de esa chica Thalia, y es que no había que ser intuitivo para saberlo-más que nada porque ella se quejaba mucho-los lujos no le importaban, solo deseaba la felicidad; y con ella la había conseguido.

Estaba centrado en ver si se llevaba algo de comida chatarra cuando noto algo un par de anaqueles al frente. En el puesto de revistas había una chica de unos veinte tantos años, tenía el pelo pelirrojo con las puntas naranjas en un rodete mal acomodado, traía una chaqueta marrón algo vieja y unos jeans andrajosos con botas de gamuza. Tenía un bolso de una tira negro, en ella había un tubo que sobre salía con un papel pegado que decía "Proyecto para la clase de estructura arquitectónica" lo suficiente bien colocado para que no se cayera. Algo en ella le parecía familia.

— Disculpe—llamo educadamente; no había mucha gente en esa tienda pues estaba en las afueras de Nueva York-le gustaba apartarse del centro-así que no había forma de confundirse.

— ¿Um? —mascullo dubitativa la chica. Traía unos lentes simples y con un cristal que se notaba que era solo de decoración, una camiseta amarilla con algunas manchas de lápiz como si no hubiera tenido tiempo de lavarla; no obstante algo le era familia. Los mismos ojos grises, los rasgos que aun con los años conservaba en parte; y por último: solo un zarcillo de lechuza plateada con un collar de estrella. Era ella, Annabeth.

La chica dejo la revista que estaba viendo y se le quedo viendo. Mantuvieron el contacto visual unos minutos que parecieron eternos.

— ¿Annie, ya tienes lo que querías? —una voz interrumpió el contacto visual. En la puerta había aparecido una mujer mayor que la pelirroja; tenía el pelo negro en punta, los ojos azul eléctrico, pecas por la nariz y una piel increíblemente blanca. Se sorprendió no por reconocerla, sino porque traía el otro pendiente de lechuza; en definitiva esa debía ser la novia de Annabeth.

— Ehmm no importa, vámonos—la meno se adelantó un par de pasos yendo hacia ella; cuando le detuvieron.

— ¡Espera! —Bobby le llamo, agarrando su hombro y haciendo que se girara. La chica de los ojos grises se veía histérica, su pareja parecía querer elabora un complicado plan para que salieran pitando de allí de una buena vez. No obstante, el adolescente no quería lo que ellas creían.

— ¿Eres feliz? —pregunto dubitativo. Sabía lo que dijo su amigo, más eso fue hace años-no volvió a verlo, el chico ya se había graduado y no pintaba nada en su casa-y tenía la duda. Aunque Annabeth fuera mayor; los abogados de su padre podían montar una buena con que se lo pidiera. La chica le miro extrañada.

— Sí, soy muy feliz—confeso con naturalidad. Si bien le pareció raro que preguntara-nunca se llevaron-eran sinceras sus palabras. El adolescente esbozo una sonrisa.

— Me alegro que sea feliz, chica que no conozco de nada y nunca he visto—la de los ojos de color tormenta le devolvieron la sonrisa al decir esas palabras.

— Gracias, chico que no conozco de nada y que nunca he visto—hablo para luego volverse con su novia, que le envió una mirada de agradecimiento al muchacho antes de irse.

Ambas mujeres se montaron en la Harley-le habían hecho modificaciones, pero la conservaban por el cariño-y arrancaron. Annabeth se abrazó feliz a la espalda de su novia, aun con el mismo casco gris plomo de aquellos días. Si, Annabeth había renunciado a ir a una prestigiosa universidad-Oxford o quizás Harvard con el dinero de su padre-para ir a una universidad pública con una chica que trabaja de barwoman en un bar. Sin embargo no le importaba; al lado de esa chica ruda y salvaje, había hallado una felicidad que nunca antes había sentido.

Y esta es la historia, puede que en la Cenicienta origina el príncipe no se quedara con la zapatilla que era un zarcillo; ni tampoco que huyera y que fuera la princesa la que en vez de obtener lujos renunciara a ellos. Pero aquí nuestro cuento; con un lindo amor entre dos chicas que se quisieron, se perdieron, se volvieron a enamorar y nunca más se volvieron a separar.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, creo que este es el shot más largo que he escrito-literalmente, fueron más de 15000 palabras sin título, disclaimer ni nada-
> 
> Aunque diablos, tampoco creí que fuera a tardar tanto en escribir-aunque bueno, originalmente no iba a ser tan largo ni se iban a conocer de pequeñas, eso fue algo que se me surgio-
> 
> ¿Por qué puse ese título? Pues originalmente esta si iba a ser una historia de cenicienta moderna y lésbica, pero fui divagando y acabo en esto; así que quise conservar el nombre.
> 
> También se me ocurrió esto mientras oía Rock n Roll de Avril Lavigne, de hecho en la historia puse en un par de diálogos parte de la letra. Por eso recomendé oírla.
> 
> Con respecto al rollo de los apellidos; pues como deseaba que todos conservaran sus apellidos originales pues como vieron, me dedique a hacer malabares.
> 
> Y sí, eso de hacer de Hades y Sally hermanos fue una locura, no lo niego. Pero deseaba que Jason y Nico fueran primos de Percy; y como quería ahorrarme líos con el tema de Thals y demás, pues los emparente a ellos.
> 
> Si, esta historia fue un perfecto revoltijo de cliches, drama tipo culebrón y locura; pero así ha salido y debo decir que así estoy orgullosa de esa historia.
> 
> Gracias por leer, ojala lo disfrutaran;
> 
> Lira.


End file.
